Demeter's Stopped
by zzzaney
Summary: Part 2 of Demeter's Running


DEMETER'S STOPPED

Ben walked into the bedroom, and noticed her standing by the window. The moonlight illuminating her features. Her arms wrapped tightly against her body in a comforting measure. Over the past few months, he'd seen a side of her he never knew existed. She was warm, caring, and her laughter, when she gave into it, would make the angels jealous.

He looked at her as if for the first time, and knowing she thought she was alone, she let all her emotions show. He quickly crossed the darkened room and took her into his arms. Resting his head on hers, he breathed in the fresh scent of her hair. 

"I'm not going anywhere." he stated, suddenly understanding with perfect clarity.

She turned in his arms and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Almost reverently, she reached up and caressed his cheek, then jaw line.

Ben turned his head slightly and placed a soft kiss into the palm of that sweet hand. the hand that could make his entire being come to life. The hand that was gentle as a child's touch, strong when need be.

He ran his hands up and down the length of her back, pressing her close to him. He wanted to feel all of her. To show her how much she meant to him. He wanted to bring her to the same heights of ecstasy that she always brought him to just by looking at him.

Seeing her fear ebb away, he brushed his lips gently across hers, teasing them as he moved them softly back and forth. She gasped at the sensations he was creating inside her.

Taking that as a signal to proceed, Ben flicked his tongue out, teasing her swollen flesh until she opened to him. He let out a guttural sigh as he pressed his lips tight against hers, letting his fingers play in her dark hair.

He silently guided them back to the bed, wanting nothing more than to spend the rest of his life beside her. Tonight though, he had tonight and he was going to make a lifetime of memories to last them.

She choked back the lump the lump of emotion that formed in her throat as she slowly caressed his smooth skin. His arms were firm as he propped himself against her. A drop of moisture escaped her eye, and Ben gently kissed the tear streak.

"Don't cry." he whispered, as he took his one hand and brushed her hair back from her face. "We have tonight. Lets not think about tomorrow." his voice was thick with emotion as he spoke.

She nodded mutely, and hugged him close to her, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms for eternity. Ten thousand lifetimes, she thought.

Ben kissed her gently, then trailed his wanting lips down her neck, tasting every inch of her. She traced her hands down his torso, feeling his taunt muscles clench in response. How could she let him go? But how could she live with herself if he were to stay?

Ben felt his body surge against hers, wanting her more than he'd ever thought possible

When had his feelings become so strong? He thought he could do this with no problem. No emotional commitment. After months of trying to create a new life with her, without success, he had somehow lost his heart to his strong willed woman. She had been so disappointed when they received the test results. Perhaps if she had become 'with child', they wouldn't be sharing this last good-bye now. Ben thought he could walk away and he told himself it was for the best. She didn't belong out here, with him.

But now....now that she was in his arms for the last time. Now that he was filling himself with her essence, how could he bring himself to say good-bye?

She sensed his tension, and brought her hands back up to his face, lifting it from the hollow of her shoulder. Managing a small smile, she used the same words to offer hollow comfort. A temporary reprieve from the harsh reality they'd both face soon enough. "We have tonight Ben, lets not dwell on tomorrow."

As if a dam had broke, his emotions took the better of him and he caressed every inch of her skin that he could, as his mouth plundered hers. He would bind them together forever in this one moment, in this one instant of time he would discover ten thousand lifetimes with her.

She arched up to meet him as she welcomed him into her depths. Sensations ripped through her as he set her body on fire.

**************

Ben donned his mittens as tears stung his eyes in the early morning air. She was still asleep when he untangled himself from her willing body. The cold of the air hitting where her warmth had been gave him a haunting preview of what he was giving up. What he had to give up for her sake. He stood on the back of the dogsled and called the dogs to start their journey.

Thoughts of her assaulting him with every step he took away from her. At the top of the hill his resolve snapped and he stopped, gulping in deep breaths. Ben looked out into the vast whiteness of his home, down at his partner anxiously waiting to start their journey, then once more down the way he'd come. Buck Frobisher saluted him, and he saluted back.

He didn't see her standing at the window in the detachment quarters, her hand pressed against the glass as he turned his back, and disappeared over the hill.


End file.
